vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anarnee/Anarnee's Wikilog
Just saw the little stop that talked about wikia's blogging system so I figured I'd give it a go. Since its my first, I'm not sure where to start, I suppose my experience with and my opinion on it are a good place to start. I've been a fan of Vocaloid for a few years now. Can't say for sure how long. I started off around the time when the Kurutto Odotte video of the first five Crypton Loid's, Haku and Neru dancing, was popular. I'm pretty sure that this video is what made me want to learn more about the bright characters. I remember being frustrated trying to learn more about Neru. I'm sure I'd seen Miku around before too, but hadn't ever bothers to look her up. It took me a while to fully understand it. I'm sure I've gone through every level of fan-girling. I was at times very ignorant about things, I'm sure I've bashed the Engloids my far share of times, and I don't remember doing so but I'm sure I've had arguments over their personalities as well. Which makes me face palm today. I've seen the released of Gackpo through Piko, and remember my reactions to each being a little different each time. For Don't remember much for Gackpoid's, Luka I was pretty indifferent (I think...), I remember being very angry over Gumi's design (Funny that she's my favorite Female vocaloid now.), and well, none of that's really relevant, I do favor their voices more than their designs now. (Though I am still completely angry when I don't like designs... Since I consider myself an artist, design means so much to me, but eventually I find something I like about the design.) My favorite vocaloid is Len, it was easy to fall in love with him through songs like SPICE! and Aku no Meshitsukai. Minato and Mothy are great producers. My all time favorite producer is Machigeriita-P. 2010 was a exciting year. It brought me a lot to look forward to. I was extremely excited for vocaloid Lily, her voicer is a singer I greatly admire, I was very let down by her voice. Since I've only actually played around with the program, I don't know much about it technically, but it seems that its extremely hard to get her to producer a clear sound, and a lot of the time I SWEAR its sounds to me like her vowels get mixed up, I'll here her "ki"s sound like "ke" etc etc. I'd been waiting for the Internet Co. Vocaloid that would be using the Vocaflex engine. I'm guessing its just a rumor now, because Neither Lily or Gachapoid use the engine. The next month we got VY1, who came and went without much fanfare for me. I think her voice is gorgeous and of wonderful quality though. October (my birth month!) Brought two surprises. I adore both Gachapoid and Nekomura. Iroha is the best of the http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPageyear in my opinion and Gachan is definitely most original. I originally thought Piko's design was just for some singer on Nico... So Even though I found out about him before he was mentioned on a English site, I didn't post about him... I was pleasantly surprised to find out he was Nico singer Piko's vocaloid avatar. I love his voice's potential... I would kill to here more original songs for him, using his manly voice. I am amazed by his voice bank's ability though. I'm sad because I think his release is overshadowed by the Rin/Len append (which I love! but still!) As for up coming releases and rumors. I'm really on my seat for CV4, whom is rumored to be voiced by Yuuki Kaji! The mention of Internet Co extending Gumi's voice bank and considering doing the same for Gackpo is really exciting too. Vocalistener has my attention, its abilities are amazing and I want more! Also hoping for good results from the next AHS vocaloid, I'm always excited about new vocaloids! Sorry about typos, rambling etc. If you've bothered to read this far, I thank you! This is just opinion. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid